Chi
by Warringer
Summary: Fortschritt durch Chi
1. Disclaimer

Chi  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht   
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Alles was sonst verwendet wird gehört irgendjemandem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Musikantenstadel bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die   
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Chi  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
31. März 2024  
  
Nagita Space Port, Tokio, Japan  
  
Er sah zu dem weißen Körper, der unter ihm im Hangar stand. Zehn Jahre hatte es gedauert und jetzt war es soweit. In einer Stunde würde das gößte Abenteuer der Menschheit beginnen. Der erste bemannte Flug zum Mars. Er lächelte als er darüber nach dachte. SSE hatte für die gesamte Planung und das Equipment grade mal 2 Milliarden US-Dollar bezahlt und die NASA würde SSE 10 Milliarden Preisgeld bezahlen. Aber das war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Viel wichtiger war, daß er endlich beweisen konnte, daß es funktionierte.  
  
„Professor?"  
  
Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau. Yohko Maritsu, eine seiner Stundentinnen. Sie würde in der Missioncontroll von SSE für diese Mission als Capcom arbeiten.  
  
„Ja, Yohko?"  
  
„Sie sollten zum Umkleideraum gehen und ihren Raumanzug anziehen."  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
„Alles klar."  
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um. Die Tore des Hangars wurden grade geöffnet und ein kleiner Schlepper bereitete sich darauf vor das Schiff am Bugrad heraus zuziehen. Er seufzte. Die Hülle würde nicht mehr lage so blütenweiß bleiben. Spätestens auf der Marsoberfläche würde sie eine rötliche Farbe annehmen.  
  
Er ging zur Treppe und begab sich auf Höhe des Hangarbodens, um dann in den Umkleideraum zu gehen. Dort sah er die anderen Mitgleider der siebenköpfigen Crew des Schiffes. Zwei von ihnen trugen bereits ihre orangenen Start-Lande-Raumanzüge.  
  
„Hey, Ranma," sagte Ryoga und klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter," Hast dich noch ein letztes Mal von ihrer Unversehrtheit überzeugt."  
  
Ranma lächelte.  
  
„Aber klar doch. Ich hasse Kratzer an meiner Arbeit."  
  
„Unserer Arbeit, Schatz," sagte Akane.  
  
„Genau Dad, unsere Arbeit," gab Ryoko, Ranma's und Akane's fünfundzwanzigjährige Tochter ihren Senf dazu.  
  
Ranma hob geschlagen die Hände und lachte kurz.  
  
„Okay, Okay. Unsere Arbeit. Aber die ursprüngliche Idee kam von mir."  
  
„Schon möglich," sagte Ukyo," Aber es war Nabiki's Idee den Jungfernflug zum Mars zu machen."  
  
Jeder im Raum lachte wieder auf.  
  
„Aber das ist eine beeindruckende Möglichkeit die Sicherheit und Effektivität unserer KI-Technologie zu zeigen."  
  
„Genau," sagte die Stimme von Nabiki von der Tür her.  
  
Alle drehten sich zum CEO von Saotome Space Explorations, SSE, um.  
  
„Und wird jedes Raumfahrtunternehmen der Erde auf Knien angekrochen kommen, um ein Stück vom Kuchen zu bekommen."  
  
Kurz nachdem Ranma Ende des letzten Jahrtausends seinen Highschool-Abschluß gemacht und Akane geheiratet hatte, hatte er begonnen zu studieren. Nicht irgendetwas, sondern Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik, der Weltraum hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Fünf Jahre nachdem er seinen Doktor gemacht hatte, hatte ihn die Tokio-University für ein Lehramt angesprochen, seitdem war er Professor. Ohne allerdings sein Training zu vernachlässigen  
  
Dann kam es vor zehn Jahren bei einem kleineren Versuch mit einem Triebwerksmodell zu einem interessanten Zwischenfall. Ranma hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst und eine geringe Menge seines KI über eine Treibstoffleitung in das Triebwerk geleitet. Das Triebwerk entwickelte mit einem Mal das hundertfache des Nominalschubes, brach aus seiner Verankerung und zerschellte an einer Betonwand. Das führte letztenendes zu der Entwicklung einer Technologie, die auf der Verwendung von KI basierte. Nicht nur Ranma arbeite daran, auch Akane, die als Doktor für Zellbiologie, eine besondere Zellkultur auf Basis des E. Coli Bakteriums entwickelte, die einen extrem hohen Output an KI besaß. Zusammen mit einer speziellen Nährlösung entstand damit das erste Ovopack, eine KI-Batterie. Andere Anwendungen für das KI kamen von Mousse, der als Physiker einen Weg zur Umwandlung von KI in Elektrizität fand, und Ryoga, der durch Zufall auf einer seiner ‚Reisen' einen Kristall fand der KI leitete und leicht künstlich herzustellen war.  
  
Aber niemand wollte die Forschungen ernst nehmen. Also kamen sie auf die Idee, es allein in die Hand zu nehmen und es der Welt zu zeigen. SSE entstand. Nabiki, inzwischen mit Kuno verheiratet, wurde CEO und leitete die Geschäfte. Sie mieteten einen Hagar auf dem Nagita Space Port und kauften der immer noch finanziell hoch verschuldeten russischen Regierung den zweiten Prototypen ihres Raumtransporters Buran für hundert Millionen Dollar ab. Ein gemietetes Cargo Lifter Luftschiff brachte den Buran nach Japan und der Umbau begann.  
  
Das komplette Raumschiff wurde umgebaut und auf den neusten Stand der Technik gebracht. Im Heck befanden sich jetzt drei große KI-Triebwerke, die anders als ihre Vorgänger ohne Stützmasse auskamen. Auch war das Tragflächenprofil so modifiziert wurden das ein normaler horizontaler Start und Flug möglich war. Dazu Möglichkeiten den Triebwerks und Maschienenbereich direkt von der Kabiene aus zu erreichen ohne einen Raumanzug anzuziehen und ein EVA zu veranstalten. Dann waren da noch die Raumanzüge. Die Anzüge für die Landung und den Start waren über zwanzig Jahre alte Anzüge der NASA, die Nabiki preisgünstig gekauft hatte. Die EVA- Anzüge waren russische Modelle, wie sie von vielen privaten Unternehmen verwendet wurden, weil sie einfach und robust waren. Anders als die Anzüge der ESA und der NASA.  
  
Und jetzt sollte es los gehen.  
  
„Gehen wir den letzten Bereich der Checkliste durch. Tenchi. Interne Systeme."  
  
„Klar," sagte Tenchi Masaki, Ranma's Student, Mitarbeiter von SSE und der einer der beiden Bordtechniker, Spezialgebiet normale Systeme.  
  
„Ami. Computersysteme."  
  
„Klar," kam es von Ami Mizuno, ebenfalls Ranma's Stundent, SSE-Mitarbeiter und Computertechnikerin.  
  
„Akane. KI-Verteilungssysteme."  
  
„Klar."  
  
Akane war die andere Bordtechnikerin, Spezialgebiet KI-Systeme, und die Biologin, falls sie auf dem Mars leben finden sollten.  
  
„Ukyo. Funk-Systeme."  
  
„Klar."  
  
Ukyo war inzwischen die Frau von Ryoga, die Funkerin, Sanitäterin und Köchin.  
  
„Ryoko. Navigation."  
  
„Klar."  
  
Ryoko war Ranma's Tochter, begeisterte Kampfsportlerin, Diplom-Linguistin und Navigatorin.  
  
„Ryoga. Triebwerke."  
  
„Check."  
  
Ryoga war der Triebwerksspezialist,stellvertretender Mission-Commander, Co- Pilot und auf dem Mars der Geologe, schließlich hatte er Geologie studiert, wenn er mal die Uni gefunden hat. Er brauchte aber dennoch nur etwa zehn Semester.  
  
„Steuersysteme. Check."  
  
Ranma selbst war der Mission-Commander, und Pilot.  
  
„Controll, this is DISCOVERY. We need clearence for Runway two."  
  
"DISCOVERY, this ist Controll. You have clearence for Runway two. Good luck, DISCOVERY."  
  
"Thanks. I think we need it. DISCOVERY out."  
  
Er beendete die Verbindung mit dem Tower und klappte das Visir seines Anzuges herunter.  
  
„Dann geht's los."  
  
Er griff nach dem Sidestick und legte drei Schalter um. Im Heckbereich der DISCOVERY schlossen sich mehrere KI-Relais und schossen den KI-Fluss zwischen dreien der sechs Triebwerks-Ovopacks und den Triebwerken. Dann schob Ranma den mittleren Schubhebel bis zum Anschlag nach vorn und den linken und rechten bis in die Mitte. Die Triebwerke erwachten zum Leben und spien gewalltige Mengen KI in die Luft, nur um zehn Meter hinter der Buran von einem elektromagnetischen Feld zerstreut zu werden um keine Schäden an der Umgebung anzurichten. Aus dem mittleren, oberen Triebwerk schoß eine drei Meter durchmessende KI-Säule, während die beiden seitlichen, unteren Triebwerke nur je anderthalb Meter durchmessende KI-Säulen ausstießen.  
  
Es war ein gewalltiges Schauspiel als die drei glühend weißen KI-Säulen die Umgebung in ein grellweißes Licht tauchten und unwirtliche Schatten über den Space Port tanzten. Dann löste Ranma die Bremsen und der Buran wurde nach vorne geschoben. Mit einer Kraft, die bisher nur die erste Stufe der SATURN V entwickelt hatte wurde der nur dreihundert Tonnen schwere modifizierte Raumtransporter beschleunigt. Aber trotzdem wurden die sieben Astonauten nicht in ihre Sitze gepresst.  
  
„Andruckabsorber arbeiten optimal," sagte Akane," Die Triebwerke sehen gut aus."  
  
Dann, nach nur fünfhundert Metern Rollweg, hatte die DISCOVERY eine Geschwindigkeit von vierhundertfünfzig Kilometern pro Stunde erreicht und hob nach einem leichten Druck auf den Sidestick von Ranma ab.  
  
Die Schaulustigen, Reporter, einige Wissenschaftler und Mitarbeiter von anderen Raumfahrtunternehmen starrten dem grellweißen Fleck, der den abfliegenden Raumtransporter darstellte, nach. Niemand hatte mit einem Erfolg gerechnet. Jeder hatte mit einer Niederlage von Professor Ranma Saotome gedacht, viele hatten sie sogar erhofft. Aber er hatte es schon jetzt geschafft. Er hatte die Welt der Wissenschaft von ihrem Trohn gestoßen. Wenige hatten bisher Bioenergie ernsthaft erforscht und noch weniger vertraten den Standpunkt von Ranma.  
  
„Erreichen eine Höhe von zwanzig Kilometern," stelte Ranma fest," Erhöhe den Triebwerksschub."  
  
Damit schob er die beiden anderen Schubhebel zum Anschlag. Der Schub wurde gewalltiger und nach nur zwei weiteren Minuten hatte die DISCOVERY eine Höhe von zweihundert Kilometern und die Orbitalgeschwindigkeit erreicht.  
  
„Controll, this is DISCOVERY. We need clearence for TOI."  
  
"DISCOVERY, Controll. You have clearence for TOI."  
  
"Roger, Controll."  
  
Drei weitere Schalter wurden umgelegt und weitere KI-Relais schlossen sich. Der Schub der Triebwerke erhöhte sich um satte zehntausend Prozent und beschleunigte den alten Buran auf einem dirkten Kurs zum Mars. Wenn alles glatt ging, würde die DISCOVERY den roten Planeten in sechs Stunden erreichen. Sie würden damit glatte drei Monate vor dem Mars-Konsortium der Europäer ankommen.  
  
Nach nur zehn Minuten flog die DISCOVERY am Mond vorbei. Die Insassen sahen aus den Fenstern der Raumfähre und lächelten als er hinter dem Schiff verschwand.  
  
Eine Stunde später geschah es. Das Radarsystem, das mit dem Autopiloten verbunden war und verhindern sollte, daß die DISCOVERY mit einem großen Asteroiden zusammenstieß, der nicht vom KI-Schild des Schiffes abgewehrt werden konnte, meldete einen riesigen mehrere tausend Kilometer großen Körper in mehren hunderttausend Kilometern Entfernung. Aus der Ferne konnte man ein leichtes rötliches Glühen erkennen. Der Autopilot wechselte den Kurs und fünfzehn Minuten später flog der Buran an dem Objekt vorbei, das aussah, wie eine Miniatursonne.  
  
„Was zum Geier ist das?" fragte Ryoga.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ami, richte mal die Sensoren auf das Ding."  
  
Ami nickte und machte einige Eingaben auf ihrer Konsole. Hinter dem Cockpit, in einer kleinen Kuppel, richtete sich eine optische Sensorbatterie auf die Kugel. Nach nur drei Sekunden hatte das Spektroskop eine Analyse angefertigt.  
  
„Es ist ein Gasball. Wasserstoff, Helium, andere Edelgase, Leichtgase, Leichtmetalle. Er glüht mit etwa tausenddreihundert Kelvin."  
  
„Was meint ihr? Sollen wir uns das Ding mal genauer ansehen?"  
  
Die Frage war unnötig, als jeder „JA" schrie. Ranma zog die Schubhebel zurück und legte den Buran mit Hilfe der Steuertriebwerke in eine Kurve mit zehntausend Kilometern Radius. Inzwischen hatte Ukyo Kontakt mit der Bodenstation aufgenommen und sie über das Phänomen informiert. Wenige Minuten später steuerte Ranma den Buran auf einer Kreisbahn um den Gasball herum, um den Sensoren die Arbeit zu erleichtern.  
  
Mit einem Mal veränderte sich der Gasball, er dehnte sich mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit aus und innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden verschwand der Buran in ihm. Wenige Minuten später beschleunigte der Gasball und verschwand in einem Lichtblitz.  
  
  
  
Logbuch der DISCOVERY, Mission-Commander Ranma Saotome  
  
4. April 2024  
  
"Seit vier Tagen sind wir in diesem Gasball. Wenn man ihn sich so von außen ansieht, kann man nicht glauben, daß er im Zentrum vollkommen ruhig ist. Wir können uns dieses Phänomen nicht erklähren. Es hat diese vier Tage gedauert, die Systeme einzeln wieder hochzufahren und zu überprüfen, nachdem der Eintritt beinahe unsere Ovopacks gegrillt hätte. Was immer dieses Objekt aufrechterhält hat einen großen Teil des KI in den Triebwerksovopacks geschluckt. Hätte ich nicht die Energieleitung zu den Triebwerken unterbrochen, wir wären so gut wie manövrierunfähig."  
  
5. April 2024  
  
„Wir haben heute morgen versucht dieses Objekt zu verlassen. Aber wir hatten ein Problem. Kaum hatten wir die Triebwerke eingeschaltet, gab es einen gewalltigen KI-Drain, der fast wieder die Ovopacks gegrillt hätte. Wenn wir nicht in der Lage sind unser KI für uns zu behalten, kommen wir hier nicht raus. Jetzt bleiben uns erst einmal nur die OMS-Triebwerke."  
  
6. April 2024  
  
„Bisher hatten wir es nicht bemerkt, aber wir sind scheinbar nicht die Ersten hier drin. Wir sind von unzähligen Wracks und Trümmerteilen umgeben. Schiffe und Besatzungen, die nicht so viel Glück hatten wie wir. Ryoko hat uns inzwischen einen Namen für dieses Objekt geliefert. Sie hat es als Gravitationellipse bezeichnet. Nach einem Phänomen aus ‚Star Trek: Voyager'. In der Folge hat es eine Mars-Mission erwischt. Soviel zum Thema Ironie des Schicksals."  
  
7. April 2024  
  
„Ich glaube ich werde verrückt. Wir haben etwas am gegenüberliegenden Ende des fünfhundert Kilometer Durchmessenden Holraumes in dieser Ellipse entdeckt. Man wird un für verrückt halten, aber es ist ein Schiff der Starfleet. Ryoko hat das Schiff als ein Schiff der Sovereign-Klasse indentifiziert. NCC-15321 USS ENDEAVOUR. Das Schiff ist in einem guten Zustand, wenn man von den zerfetzten Warp-Gondeln und Impuls-Tribwerken absieht. Unterhalb des Schiffes schweben ein Warp-Kern und mehrere hundert Behälter mit Antimaterie. Warum sind die Dinger nicht hochgegangen? Wir haben versucht Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufzubauen, aber bisher war es zwecklos."  
  
9. April 2024  
  
„Wir haben es gesachafft. Wir haben uns Zugang zur ENDEAVOUR verschafft. Es ist gespenstisch. Absolut keine Menschenseele an Bord. Aber alle Rettungskapseln sind noch da. Ami hat sich kurze Zeit später Zugang zum Bordrecher verschafft. Den Flug in diese Ellipse hat kein Besatzungsmitglied überlebt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, daß dieses Schiff als einziges in der Starfleet über Reinigungs- und Reparaturroboter verfügt. Und die haben die Leichen entsorgt und alles, bis auf den Antrieb wieder in Stand gesetzt. Wir haben natürlich überall nachgesehen. Und wir sind fündig geworden. Eine Überlebende gab es. Ein Lieutenant, laut dem Bordcomputer die Chefingeneurin, befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Katastrophe in Stasis, weil sie sich eine Krankheit eigefangen hatte, die nur auf der Erde behandelt werden konnte. Wir werden versuchen sie mit unserer KI- Technologie zu behandeln. Hey, schließlich kann man damit auch AIDS und Ebola heilen."  
  
11. April 2024  
  
„Die DISCOVERY steht jetzt in der Hauptshuttlerampe der ENDEAVOUR. Keines der Shuttles ist einsatzfähig. Jeder Warp-Antrieb und jeder Impuls-Antrieb ist Schrott. Wir haben auch die Überlebende aufwecken und behandeln können. Ehrlichgesagt habe ich nicht geglaubt, daß wir es schaffen könnten, aber es war nur eine leichte Stöhrung ihres KI, die starke Herzrythmusstöhrung ausgelöst hat. Wir haben auch ihren Namen: Lieutenant Gina Diggers. Sie ist ein Lycantrop. Genauer gesagt eine Wehrgepardin. Sie hat uns natürlich gedankt. Ihre erste Frage nach der Behandlung war, ich zitiere: ‚Wo ist Captain Kim?' Genau Harry Kim von der VOYAGER ist...war der Kommandant dieses Schiffes."  
  
20. April 2024  
  
„Wir haben ein Klasse 1-Shuttle reparieren können und sind damit einer KI- Signatur nachgegangen, die wir mir den Astrometrischen Sensoren der ENDEAVOUR ausfindig gemacht hatten, als wir die Ellipse gescannt haben. Hat sich als eine Art Jäger herausgestellt. Etwa zehn Jahre alt. Von der Form her erinnert er mich an diese F-22 Jäger, aber er besitzt einige hochentwickelte KI-Systeme. Weiterentwickelt als unsere. KI-Waffensysteme, ein KI-Überlichttriebwerk und andere weit entwickelte Systeme. Aber wir haben kein einziges Ovopack gefunden, dafür aber einen KI-Abnehmer im Pilotensitz. Der Pilot war also die Energiequelle. Ich habe mich einmal Probeweise hineingesetzt und der Jäger hat sich aktiviert. Der Computer hat mich, ja mich, als Piloten akzeptiert. Daraufhin haben wir uns das Log angesehen. Es hat unsere Theorie bestätigt. Der Pilot war ich, beziehungsweise mein Gegenstück aus einem anderen Universum. So wie alles hie aus verschiedenen Universen stammt. Wir haben hier drin sogar zwei X- Wing's und einen Sternenzerstöhrer."  
  
29. April 2024  
  
„Vor fünf Tagen haben wir mit dem Umbau der DISCOVERY begonnen. Wir wollen sie mit mehreren Systemen aus dem Jäger und der ENDEAVOUR aufrüsten. Und zwar in allen Bereichen. Schließlich wollen wir hier raus. Gina will uns begleiten. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken."  
  
  
  
15. September 2024  
  
„Endlich der Umbau ist beendet. Naja, man sollte vielleicht Neubau sagen. Von der Ursprünglichen DISCOVERY ist nur noch die äußere Form und ein Teil der Statik geblieben. Die KI-Leiter haben wir gegen eine Legierung ausgetauscht, die wir aus dem Jäger haben. Sie leitet KI im Vergleich zu den Kristallen um 25 Prozent besser. Wir haben auch Waffensysteme eingebaut. Die Zahl der großen Ovopacks haben wir von sechs auf vierundzwanzig erhöht. Wenn wir den Sensoren der ENDEAVOR trauen können haben wir bamit soviel Enerige zu verfügung wie zwei Schiffe der Souvereign- Klasse. Das ist eine ganze Menge. Wir haben auch mehr Platz, obwohl das Schiff so groß ist wie sonst auch. Wir nennen es KI-Raum. Ein mit Hilfe von KI erzeugter ‚Subraum', quasi wie Mousse' ‚Hidden Weapons'-Technik. Damit haben wir zehn Mal so viel Platz. Und das beste: Er bricht nie zusammen. Um hier raus zu kommen haben wir einen Impuls-Booster gebaut, den wir unter der DISCOVERY gebaut haben. Die KI-Triebwerke verwenden wir erst wieder draußen."  
  
17. September 2024  
  
„Die letzten Tests sind abgeschlossen. Wir fliegen heute in genau drei Stunden. Wenn wir es hier raus schaffen, zestöhrt sich die ENDEAVOUR nach zwei weiteren Stunden selbst." 


End file.
